


Life at the Country Club

by therioter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, F/F, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therioter/pseuds/therioter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis works at a country club where Carmilla Karnstein, an up and coming tennis player, frequents. What happens when Laura catches the brunettes eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you for clicking this story given the summary was about 8 words long. 
> 
> This is my first ever work and I don't even write at all tbh. I'm also hopped up on some medication since I have a wicked cold so tell me if it doesn't make sense. I'd really like to improve! Apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> This work was also inspired by an 8 minute short of a girl getting hit in the face by a tennis ball and falling in love with a tennis player. It's kinda cute, kinda funny and y'all should watch it. Just youtube "Cornetto Cupidity Love Stories - 40 Love"

** Chapter 1 **

“Ugh.” Laura groaned at the sight of the advertisement hanging above her head. It wasn’t enough that she had to see Carmilla Karnstein’s face at work, Silas Premium Country Club, but now she had to see it on her bus to work as well? It was becoming too much to handle for her. 

                  Carmilla was an up and coming tennis pro. She frequented the country club Laura worked to practice where she was always chaperoned by her overbearing mother and tag along brother, Will. Carmilla was starting to become a local celebrity and gaining sponsorships, so Laura now had the displeasure—or pleasure depending on Laura’s mood that day—to be faced with an ad of Carmilla gripping a racquet, bent at the waist looking ready for a serve with the words “Just Do It” printed in bold at the bottom with a Nike logo.

                  “What did that even mean? Do what?” Laura huffed.

                   It wasn’t that Carmilla was rude, or terrible to look at. On the contrary, the few times that Laura had made eye contact with the brunette she would get an awful case of butterflies in her stomach. The problem was that Carmilla didn’t even _notice_ her. Not a glance, a smile, or a second look and it drove Laura crazy.

                  Trying to think of something other than Carmilla, Laura threw on some headphones and blasted some music hoping for the bus to make it to her stop already.

 

\--

 

“Hey Hollis!”

Laura had no sooner stepped in the lobby than be greeted by the sight of a very tall, very pretty red headed girl.

“Oh, hey Danny! How’s work?” replied Laura. She could feel her face breaking out into a grin as it usually does when talking to Danny.

Danny was the head lifeguard for the country club and Laura’s ex-girlfriend. They first started dating when Laura first got the job but realized they were better off as friends. Laura still felt that Danny still wanted something more but she liked her relationship as it was so she never brought it up.

“Pretty good, no one’s died yet so I think I’m doing my job well. You’re here kind of early, don’t you start in an hour?”

 “Yeah, I just wanted to grab a bite before I started.”

 “I’m on my break, I’ll join you.” Danny replied, flinging her arm across Laura’s shoulder as they both headed to the kitchens.

 Laura’s step fell in sync with Danny’s but the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She had a feeling that someone was watching them that she couldn’t shake. She snuck a glance behind her to see Carmilla at the other side of the lobby surrounded by a gaggle of country clubbers looking for an autograph.

 Except Carmilla wasn’t looking at the fans around her. She was staring at Danny. Specifically Danny’s arm around Laura. But as soon as Laura saw her, Carmilla was back to taking photographs and signing autographs.

 “Hmm. Weird.” Laura thought.

 

\--

 

“For the last time Laura, cookies and milk do not qualify as a balanced lunch and I refuse to be your sugar dealer from now on.” Lafontaine quipped.

 “Oh come on Laf, you make the best cookies. Help a girl get through her long ridiculous shift!” Laura lobbed her body on the kitchen counter for dramatic effect.

 “Fine, just get your face off my counters, if Perry see’s you she’s going to make me wipe them down for days in the name of hygiene and food safety.” They laughed.

 Lafontaine was one of the bakers. They had started working at the same time as Laura and they grew to become good friends. Perry was Lafontaine’s partner and the head server for the waiting staff.

 Only Laura and Danny were privy to the fact Perry and Laf were in a relationship. In fact, everyone was sure that they didn’t like each other with the way they bickered until Laura and Danny accidentally barged in on them making out in the pantry a few months ago.

 Laura had never seen two people’s face turn that shade of red in her life. If Laura and Danny had made it to the pantry 10 minutes earlier, Laf and Perry would have walked in on them so Laura kept her jokes to a minimum. Or at least she tried.

 After receiving her not-so-healthy lunch, she headed over to an empty table in the break room with Danny.

 They both fell into an easy banter, laughing every so often.

 “Maybe today wasn’t going to be so bad.” Laura thought.

 

\--

 

“This is the worst day of my life.”

 “Aww, come on Laura. Can you please help a bro out?” Kirsch begged. He was the leading supervisor over the tennis courts.

 “I’m a line judge not a ball girl. Why do I have to be the one to fill in?”

 “I’m short staffed, you’re the only other person I have that knows that position and it’s only one game! It’ll be over in 10 minutes, I promise.” Kirsch lolled his head to the side with puppy dog eyes.

 “Oh fine. Just stop looking at me like that. And you owe me!” she chuckled as Kirsch picked her up and twirled her.

 “Anything! Just name it.”

 “I’ll tell you when I think of it. What game is over in 10 minutes anyway?”

 “A game that’s played by Karnstein usually ends that fast doesn’t it?” Kirsch chuckled he walked away.

 Yeah, today’s going to suck.

 

\---

 

Laura quickly changed into her uniform, a skirt and black polo, and headed for the courts with her water bottle in hand.

 She saw Betty on the other side of the court restocking towels.

 “Glad, I’m not working this one alone.” Laura said as she approached Betty. She tossed her water bottle to the side and begun to help folding the towels.

 “Oh, hey Laura. Well, I’d be glad if this game started already.” Said Betty as she glanced at you.

 “What time is the game supposed to start?”

 “About 15 minutes ago but Her Highness hasn’t shown up yet.”

 It didn’t take a genius to figure out ‘Her Highness’ was Carmilla.

 “Ah, speak of the Devil.”

 You turn around to the sight of Carmilla, who at the exact moment looked like she just got off a photo shoot.

 Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, showcasing her cheekbones and jaw line. Her mouth was pulled together in a pout giving off the aura of general disdain for all those she glanced at. She was twirling her racquet in her long fingers, her toned arms flexing as she walked. She placed her duffel bag on a bench and begun to do some light stretches.

 “You know a bug can fly in your mouth if you keep it open for that long, Hollis.” Laura felt Betty bump her shoulder, bringing her out of a Carmilla induced trance.

 Laura’s mouth closed with a snap as Betty chuckled.

 “Shut up.” Laura grumbled.

 “Whatever, just try not to get too distracted by her legs while you're working.”

 Laura blushed. “Just tell me where you want me.”

 “Alright, you can work on Carmilla’s half and I’ll work on whoever was dumb enough to ask to play a ‘friendly game’ with her.”

 “Got it.”

 Laura begins to take position in the back of the court. Laura’s shoes squeaked as she crouched into her stance. She placed her tennis balls at her side and waited for the game to start.

 Carmilla and her opponent flipped a coin to see who would go first and shook hands before retreating to their respective sides.

 “I’m feeling pretty good today, Karnstein. You should be worried of losing today.” Said Carmilla’s blonde opponent.

 “In your dreams, Ell.” Carmilla smirked.

 The game continued like that. Ell would make a joke insinuating that Carmilla was losing her touch while Carmilla would respond with scoring a point and her usual smirk.

Mid way through the match, Laura saw Danny walking by the courts, her backpack slung across her shoulder heading for the parking lot. Danny must of saw Laura as she quickly waved at her before getting into her car. Laura was about to raise her hand in response when a ball zipped past her face narrowly missing her.

 “Maybe if you paid attention to your job and not Xena over there, you wouldn’t have almost injured your pretty little face.” Carmilla dryly said, her eyes narrowing. Her hands outstretched for the ball.

 Laura felt her face blush. She tossed the tennis ball at Carmilla.

 “I was paying attenti—“

 “Whatever creampuff, just make sure your eyes are on me this time.” Carmilla said with a wink.

 Laura felt her face turn even a deeper colour of red. Maybe that tennis ball to the face would have put me out of my misery.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was completely overwhelmed that people actually read my first chapter, thank you all so much.
> 
> Here's the second chapter. I wrote half of this on a bus and I missed my stop cause I was so distracted and I made my mom pick up from god knows where so please realize I making sacrifices for this story ahaha.
> 
> And I am well aware my grammar/spelling is horrendous so I apologize in advance, any help in spotting mistakes would be appreciated.   
> ***New note: I'm looking for a beta! Please message me or leave a comment if you think you can help a girl out

 

“Wait a moment, let me get this figured out.” Lafontaine said, their face was speckled with flour. “She said your face was ‘pretty’ and to ‘keep your eyes on her’?” Lafontaine’s use of air quotations was rubbing Laura the wrong way.

“Yeah! Ugh! She was rude, condescending and it looked like she just wanted to embarrass me! She’s just so… so…—“

“Hot?” Lafontaine helpfully questioned.

“No. Yes. I mean no, but in general yes.” Laura’s head thumped on the counters, she was exasperated.

“Wow. You’re utterly oblivious aren’t you? You don’t see why she’s saying all these things?”

“No, why would she be sa—“

“Laura. Get your head off the counter.” Laura turned around to see Perry reprimanding her. She was donned in her formal uniform and was already shouting tasks at the kitchen crew to keep up with her orders.

It was the day after the match and Laura was retelling it to Lafontaine. After the game, Laura basically all but ran off the court to hide in the kitchens, only emerging when Kirsch was looking for her. She discovered it was difficult to do her job at a tennis court if she was trying to avoid a professional tennis player.

“Laura, I’m glad you’re here though. Can you do me a big favour?” Perry asked. She was using her puppy dog eyes and Laura’s resolve was already starting to fold.

“Depends. My shift starts in about 30 minutes I just came in here to gr—“

“Grab a bite. I know. I told Lafontaine to stop feeding you all those cookies.” Perry’s hands were wringing in concern as they usually did when talking about Laura’s nutrition, or lack thereof.

“I’m worried you’re going to get scurvy, but that’s besides the point. I’m a little understaffed right now, can you please help me cover just one table?” Perry begged.

“Perry, why me? I’m not even trained to be a server.” Laura groaned.

“Because I know you can’t say no to people. Oh, stop fretting Laura; you’re going to get paid for it. I already took the table’s order I just need you to run the food out.”

“Perry, you’re lucky I like you.” Laura said over her shoulder, as she headed for the staff room in search of extra server’s uniform.

After finding a pair of clean slacks and black button up, Laura returned to Lafontaine to receive her orders.

“Alright, Hollis. These two dishes are for table 9. All you have to do is just settle the food in front of them and ask if they’d like anything else. Simple right? Just please, don’t drop anything.”

“Got it. Table 9 and don’t drop anything.”

Laura picked up the dishes, which she found to be surprisingly heavy. She went out into the dining hall when she spotted table 9.

Sitting at the table was Carmilla and her brother who were deep in discussion. Carmilla was wearing black leather pants that looked absolutely sinful, and a black muscle shirt tied at the bottom with a red flannel sweater. Laura realized that the brunettes’ attire did not follow club rules but she doubted anyone was going to tell Carmilla Karnstein to change.

Laura approached the table, taking deep breaths, as she got closer.

“Good afternoon, sorry to interrupt but I have your dishes here.” Laura said as she placed the meals in front of the Karnstein’s.

Carmilla’s eye’s flickered towards Laura.

“Hey creampuff. First the courts and now the dining hall, are you stalking me?” Carmilla smirked.

Laura blushed. She really needed to stop doing that.

Laura began to ramble, “no, I’m just helping my friends out in the back, they’re understaffed and they needed my help I mean technically I’m not supposed to be working right now, I should be starting in 20 minutes, but I can’t say no when someone needs help, I don’t even want to be here, OH not because I’m here with you right now but in general the whole serving thing is not my cup of t—“

“Wow, Kitty is this the girl that made you lose one point again Ell?” Will interrupted. He pointed his thumb at Laura, an incredulous look on his face.

Carmilla’s eyes narrowed. Laura was glad that her glare wasn’t directed to her this time.

“William, shut up.”

Will turned to Laura. “Carmilla usually has her eye’s on the prize during games but you must have really distracted her for her to completely let the ball go by her.”

“Don’t put ideas in her head William. I merely felt bad for Ell. The poor girl couldn’t get a shot in.” Carmilla spoke lazily.

An eerie silence fell over the table as the Karnstein's glared at each other. In actuality, Will was smiling at Carmilla, looking entirely too pleased with himself while Carmilla was doing most of the glaring.

"Um, so is there anything else you'd like before you start your meal?" Laura interrupted. She wasn't sure what the procedure was for servers caught in the middle of an argument.

"Actually, yes" Will responded, "can I just get a refill on my water, please? I'll be back in a moment, Kitty." Will stood up and straightened out the lapel on his sports coat before heading towards the restroom.

Laura didn't stay around to chat with Carmilla, thinking that she embarrassed herself enough infront of her for a lifetime and left to go grab a pitcher of water.

Laura approached the swinging doors to the kitchen when it leapt open suddenly and she collided with a hard body. She was sure her face was going to meet the floor in seconds but two strong hands gripped her upper arms and steadied her. When she opened her eyes a mane of red hair greeted her.

"Oh, Danny. Thank God you caught me!"

"Don't thank me, I almost killed you there. I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Danny's face twisted in concern, as she looked Laura up and down looking for any injuries.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine, no bruises. I promise." Laura smiled, setting Danny at ease.

"That's good at least." Danny looked at Laura's uniform again. "Why are you dressed like Perry?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just helping her out before I start my shift. Which reminds me, I have a table waiting." Laura moved to let Danny through when she realized Danny was still holding on to Laura's arms for the entirety of that conversation.

"Um, Danny can you maybe just move your ha--"

Danny's hands leapt off Laura as if she touched a hot stove top, her face turning the colour of her hair.

"Sorry about that, I guess I'll see you later." Danny scrambled to leave, heading towards the pool area.

After grabbing the pitcher of water Laura strode back to her table only to be met by a broody Carmilla.

"You know it’s customary, that when a person asks for something the server does it right away without groping her coworkers." Carmilla huffed. Her arms and legs were crossed and her eyes were a gleaming black.

“Well I apologize, Miss Karnstein, for my unprofessionalism. Next time I bump into a coworker I’ll make sure they don’t catch me so I fall face first.” Laura grounded out. She was trying her best to be polite but Carmilla was just so rude.

Was she trying to make Laura miserable or was this how she acted with all those who interacted with her? And what was her problem with Danny?

“Oh, don’t be dramatic.” Carmilla said with a roll of her eyes.

Laura couldn’t believe Carmilla’s nerve.

“I’m going to leave now.” Laura said abruptly, ending the conversation before it escalated.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

And with that Laura strode away, unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching her every step.

\------

Laura’s day, other than the table 9 incident, was uneventful. She had supervised a few games, folded a mountain of towels and snuck her weight of cookies out of the kitchen behind Perry’s watchful eye during her breaks.

She had just said her goodbyes to her coworkers when she heard the whirring of the tennis ball machine on her way to the bus stop.

Laura groaned.

The tennis courts were supposed to be closed. She hated kicking out club members from the courts; they never seemed to listen to Laura when she politely asks them to go home already.

Laura swung her duffel bag around her shoulder and dutifully rounded the corner to the courts, like the good employee she was, to speak to the rule-breaking member. Laura wasn’t surprised to see it was Carmilla practicing alone.

Laura opened her mouth to alert Carmilla of her presence but the words got stuck in her throat. Laura was mesmerized.

Carmilla was glistening with sweat; her chest was rising forcefully as she sprinted from one side of the court to the other, not missing a single shot as the tennis ball machine fired off. Laura could see the fibers of Carmilla’s muscles flexing with each swing of her racquet. It was only apparent now to Laura that Carmilla was the definition of an athlete in her peak.

Laura didn’t understand how one person can be so damn attractive and convinced herself that watching Carmilla for a few more moments was perfectly fine before she had to tell her to pack up.

“I know I told you to keep your eyes on me but this is a little excessive, sweetheart.” Carmilla said, her eyes still trained on the machine.

Laura blushed; she didn’t know Carmilla knew she was watching her.

“I wasn’t staring, I uh just came to tell you the club’s closing and you have to pack up.” Laura stammered. Wow, Hollis. That was really good comeback.

“Yeah, and who says?” Carmilla had stopped practicing and was not leaning against her racquet with a playful look in her eyes.

“Me.” Laura responded, she dropped her duffel bag by the courtside and placed her hands on her hips.

“Well, make me.” Carmilla said, arching one eyebrow. Her voice was low and gritty from sprinting and the way Carmilla said it had sent shivers up Laura’s spine. So she blushed. Again. And Carmilla smirked as if she knew the reaction she had on Laura.

“How about we play for it?” Laura recuperated.

“You want to play…tennis? Against me? You know I do this for a living right? I go to tournaments. I win. I’m actually a little famous, my name is Carmilla Karnstein. Maybe you’ve heard of me.”

It was Laura’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Alright, I get the picture. Which is why it’s going to be first to 10 points and I start with 9.”

Carmilla laughed, “Alright, sure. And what are we playing for again?”

“If I win, you have to leave right now and give me ride home since I don’t feel like commuting and if you win, you get to stay as long as you’d like.”

“No deal.”

Laura’s was puzzled, “Why no deal?”

“Well, I was going to head out right now before you interrupted but lets play a game for some different stakes.”

A smile tugged at Laura’s mouth.

“Okay, sure. If I win I want an apology an—“

“An apology? For what?” Carmilla interrupted, her eyebrows furrowed.

“An apology for being rude in the dining hall AND” Laura raised her voice as she saw Carmilla open her mouth to interrupt, “I want some answers to some questions I’ve been wondering, like ‘what’s the deal between you and Danny?’”

“Who?”

“The tall redhead. She’s the head lifeguard.”

Carmilla’s eyes flashed. “Whatever, creampuff.”

Laura frowned; she hoped that Carmilla wasn’t going to back out.

“Are you in or not?”

“Well, what’s in it for me if I win?”

“What do you want?” Laura questioned.

Carmilla walked over to her duffel bag and rummaged through for a few moments before revealing another tennis racquet. She turned around and begun to stock towards Laura, her hips swinging.

Laura’s mouth went dry. Carmilla was looking at her like she was her prey; her eyes devouring her. Get a grip, Laura, she thought to herself.

Laura’s breath hitched as Carmilla stopped less than a foot away. She could feel the heat radiating off the brunette.

“If I win, you have to go on a date with me.” Carmilla breathed. Her hand outstretched inviting Laura to grab the end of the tennis racquet.

Laura gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like my previous chapter, please tell me if there's anything I can improve on or if there is anything you'd like to see more/less of. Holiday breaks are over but I'm going to try to at least update somewhat consistently while in school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for updating it so late but I had to go fail some midterms and just generally weep about school but here's chapter 3! 
> 
> Also sorry for any grammar/spelling issues, since i don't have a beta (someone please help me), and its about 2 am right now. 
> 
> I'm just generally very apologetic right now.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

_“If I win, you have to go on a date with me.” Carmilla breathed. Her hand was outstretched inviting Laura to grab the end of the tennis racquet._

_Laura gulped._

\-----------

She froze.

Was this a joke? Carmilla didn’t seem cruel enough to string Laura around as a joke. Maybe Carmilla actually had feelings for her? Was that possible? She never even gave her any indication that she was interested in her at all. Maybe it was beca—

“Earth to cupcake, can you hear me?”

Laura snapped out of her daze to see Carmilla’s arm still outstretched urging her to grab the tennis racquet. She looked up at Carmilla’s face to see her eyebrows were furrowed and she was biting her bottom lip. She looked to be a bit…nervous?

Oh God, she actually wants to go on a date with me.

Laura considered just dropping the racquet and saying, “you win” right then but the competitive side of her really wanted to win a match against the Carmilla Karnstein. There are bragging rights at stake here. At a crossroad, Laura thought of all her role models, what would Beyonce do in this situation?

“Yeah, you’re on.” Laura grabbed the racquet out of Carmilla’s hand.

“Alright,” Carmilla’s face split into a grin, “Do you want me to give you a rundown on the rules?”

Laura rolled her eyes.

“Carm, I referee games. I think I know how to play.” Laura said as turned to walk to her side of the court.

“Did you just call me Carm?”

Laura froze. She finally looked over her shoulder to tentatively say, “Um. No?”

Carmilla laughed.

“Sure, cupcake. I’ll let you start first and remember you only need one point to win. I’d say it’s manageable but then again, you are playing against me.” Carmilla said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Are you always this sure of yourself?” Laura quipped.

“Only when I know I’m right, which is all the time.”

Laura bit back her laugh as she got onto her side of the court.

In all honesty, Laura couldn’t remember the last time she played a game but she wasn’t going to let Carmilla know that.

She bounced the tennis ball several times as she planted her feet and drew a shaky breath before pelting the ball up and hitting it with a resounding smack.

Laura’s happiness from actually getting the ball over the net was incredibly short lived as Carmilla’s return blew right past her. Laura swore she felt a strong gust of wind from where the ball passed her.

“The score is 9-1 now,” Carmilla said lazily. She was leaning against her racquet, her eyes trained on her fingernails looking for nonexistent imperfections.

Laura said nothing in return. She was too busy coming up with strategies to win. She had watched hundred’s of Carmilla’s games, what was her weak point? Unfortunately, Laura’s mind usually focused on Carmilla’s legs and not the girls’ technique during matches.

9-2

9-3

9-4

9-5

Laura was absolutely drenched in sweat but she thought she was improving since she was beginning to manage to return a serve or two from Carmilla.

9-6

Okay, maybe she wasn’t improving.

9-7

“Are you sure you don’t want a break? Maybe you should just give up? You look a bit tired.” Carmilla smirked. Her eye’s roamed over Laura’s body who was bent at the waist trying to catch her breath.

“Shut up and let me serve.”

9-8

9-9

“Alright, we’re tied. I think we both know how this is going to end but I just wanted to tell you that you weren’t as horrible as I thought you’d be.” Carmilla said. She looked as relaxed as ever as they (Laura) took an impromptu break.

“Gee, thanks. Is this the closest I’m going to get to a compliment from you?” Laura wondered. She was taking this moment to recuperate as she kneeled on the court, groping for her backpack to grab her water bottle.

“How about I answer that question if you win?”

“Ah-ah-ah very funny. But you never know, I could get this next serve.” Laura opened up the lid of her water bottle to forgo drinking it and instead sprayed on the contents on her face. The hot summer night air was really doing a number on her.

Laura turned around wondering why Carmilla wasn’t responding with her usual sarcasm.

Carmilla was staring straight at Laura’s dripping face, which had begun to leak on to her shirt now. It took a second before she snapped out of her trance to see Laura quirk her eyebrow up inquisitively.

Carmilla’s throat bobbed as she gulped and looked away, her face exposing a light blush.

“Um, are you ready to start?” Carmilla asked. She was staring at her nails once again.

“Yeah, sure! Is it my serve?” Laura responded. She wanted to know why Carmilla was acting weird but figured she’d save that till she won so she could ask her questions all at once. Laura figured maybe if she believed she was going to win, maybe it would actually happen. Maybe? She was really hoping here.

“Yup.” Carmilla said as she tossed Laura the ball. “Good luck.”

Laura put her water bottle and backpack away before she headed back to her position. This time she took a moment to compose her self before she lobbed the ball up in the air and shot it powerfully over the net before sprinting closer to the middle of the court.

Carmilla easily shot the ball back but Laura was close enough to return the shot, just slowly enough that it lobbed over on the opposite side of the court. Carmilla’s eye’s leapt open at the slowly bouncing ball and dived to make the shot but was too late. The ball had already bounced twice.

Laura had actually scored the point. Laura won.

10-9

It was completely silent on the court for 10 seconds as Laura and Carmilla stared each other, their eyes wide open before Laura started shrieking.

“YES! I JUST BEAT CARMILLA. KARNSTEIN. NIKE SPONSERED TENNIS PLAYER AT A GAME OF TENNIS.” Laura threw her racquet in the air in sheer happiness.

“Wow, for someone so small I did not expect such a large celebration.” Carmilla said, completely distracted by the dance Laura had just broken into. She was lying down at the base of the net where she failed to hit the ball, her racquet laying beside her haphazardly.

Once Laura had finished her dance, she finally turned to see Carmilla laying on the ground her arms behind her propping her up to watch Laura. She looked too bemused for a person who had just lost a game.

Maybe that dance was a bit of an overkill. Laura’s cheeks tinged with red as she walked over to help Carmilla back up.

“Sorry about the dance but you have to admit, that was a pretty cool move I just pulled.”

“Yeah, where’d you know how to do that?”

Laura hovered over Carmilla as she reached out her to help the brunette up. Their hands clapped together as Laura pulled her up. Carmilla grabbed Laura for support as she wobbled.

“Well I watch all of your games and I remembered you fell for that trick when you played against Bouchard in that tournament a few weeks.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me of that match, please. But you really watch all of my games?” Carmilla asked with a smile.

Laura looked down at Carmilla’s mouth to realize just how close they were. They were still holding hands between them and Carmilla’s left hand was splayed on Laura’s hip. She could feel the heat radiating off of her. Laura resisted further leaning into the tennis player.

Laura couldn’t stop staring at Carmilla’s mouth. It looked very soft and very ki—

“Um, ye-yeah, it’s my job right?” Laura nervously stuttered as she pried her eyes from Carmilla’s lips back up to her face.

Laura felt a rush of cold as Carmilla took a step back, her body groaning at the lack of contact.

Carmilla turned around, and stocked towards her duffel bag as she rushed to pack up her things.

“Right, of course it’s your job,” She threw over her shoulder bitterly, “since you won, I can give you my email and you can ask all your questions there and I’ll try and get back to you as soon as possible.”

“I actually have a question right now.”

Carmilla turned around with a broody expression her eyes roaming to the parking lot to escape. “What’s your question?”

“Do you want to be interrogated over dinner?” Laura nervously asked. She had just come down from the high of winning and just realized she just asked Carmilla out in the weirdest possible way.

Carmilla’s face was expressionless.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Hollis?

“I think that’s what I did right now, yes.” Laura tried to muster up confidently.

Carmilla’s face contorted into worry, “You don’t have to ask me out because you feel bad, I can answer the questions where ever.”

“No, trust me I’m doing this because I’ve been wanting to do this.” Laura reassured her with a smile as she moved closer.

“Well, I would really like that then,” Carmilla said with a smile, “give me a sec.” She had begun rummaging through her back before returning with a pen. She stocked over to Laura and grabbed her hand to write her number down.

“Do you still need that ride by the way? It’s kind of late and I don’t think bus stops are the safest this time of ni—“

HONK.

Carmilla and Laura leapt apart at the sudden noise as they turned to find the source.

“LAURA, IS THAT YOU?”

Laura audibly groaned as she say her father leaning out of his car window, waving.

“Do you know that guy?” Carmilla asked worriedly.

“Yeah, he’s my dad. I guess since I wasn’t home at the time I said I’d be he got worried and drove over here. Which means I’ll pass up on that ride.” Laura responded as she gathered her things.

“I’ll see you later then. Call me, cutie.” Carmilla winked.

Blushing, Laura left with a wave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to post this. I'm a trashcan. 
> 
> Every time i would try to write this chapter i would be like "this is the shittiest thing in the world." which would stop me from finishing it but i hope one of you out there enjoys it.
> 
> Also: I'm kind of obsessed with The 100 currently so that's been distracting as well...
> 
> PS. I proofread the shit out of this so if there is still a lot of errors...just let a girl live and ignore them.

Chapter 4

 

It has been exactly 2 days and 7 hours since Laura got Carmilla’s number and she still hasn’t stopped smiling. As soon as she got into her Dad’s car she quickly transferred the brunette’s number from her arm into her phone, which unfortunately caused an awkward discussion with her Dad.

\---  
“Hey kiddo! Hop in!” beamed Jack Hollis, his face was wrought with relief, “you gave me a scare Laura, you said you’d be home an hour ago.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I was about to get on the bus but I had to usher out a late staying club member.” Laura murmured. She was focused on the task at hand, her eyes squinting in the dark as she inputted Carmilla’s number on to her phone. Her action’s caused her father to lean over to catch a glance of her arm.

“Laura, is that a phone number?”

Laura blushed heavily which was thankfully hidden due to the dark car.

“Uh, yeah. A guest gave me their number”

Her dad laughed. “He must have been some character for you to let him write on you. Remember when I had to pick you up from school because some kid in your class drew on you with a pen and you cried because you thought you were going to die from ink poisoning.”

“Dad, I was 7 and you were the one that told me I would get ink poisoning!” Laura said indignantly. 

“Oh, I know, you’re mom chewed me out for days after that incident.” John reminisced with a smile on his face.

A hush fell over the car as it usually does when Laura’s mom is brought up.

“I really miss her,” sighed Laura. 

“Me too.”

They drove in relative silence after that, lost in their thoughts with the low murmur of the radio seeping through. It was 10 minutes later when John spoke up.

“So, what’s the guys name?”

“Who?”

John jerked his head towards Laura’s marked arm, his eyes trained on the road.

“Oh, um I didn’t catch it.” Laura lied as she sunk deeper in her seat.

After the death of her mom, Laura never felt like it was the right time to come out to her dad. Realistically, she knew her dad would accept her, but there was one small part of her worried that he was not going to look at her the same afterward. Like she wasn’t his little girl anymore and Laura didn’t know if she could handle losing her dad too.

“Well, I’m just glad you’re talking to people. I can’t remember the last time you brought over a friend like…what’s her name…” John drummer his fingers on the steering wheel before snapping them and exclaiming, “Danny! Yeah, what happened to her? You didn’t get into a fight with her did you? I liked her.”

“Nope, Danny and I are still friends, we just, uh, realized we have less in common than we thought.” Laura said. 

Laura hated lying to her dad but that one was partly true so she didn’t beat herself up too much.

“That’s a shame I really liked her. Well, if things get serious with you and mystery boy, I want to meet him.” John smiled supportively.

“Will do.” Laura said as she slowly sunk into her seat.  
\---

It’s now been exactly 2 days and 7 hours and 47 seconds since Laura got Carmilla’s number and her happiness has now devolved into sheer panic since she realized she has no idea how to text Carmilla. After a restless sleep and, unfortunately, waking up early for work she decides to turn to the smartest person she knows for help as she gets ready.

Laura: u awake? [5:47am]

Laura: u awake now? [5:47am]

Laura: k u should def b awake now. [5:47am]

Laura: Laf. [5:48am]

Laura: Laf. [5:48am]

Lafontaine: Still asleep. [5:48am]

Laura: I have a date with Carmilla. [5:49am]

Lafontaine: WHAT. YOU CAN’T JUST SPRING THIS ON ME. DETAILS. [5:49am]

Laura: long story short we played a tennis match together and I won so Im taking her out on a date and I don’t know how tho because I got her number about 2 days ago and I still haven’t texted her at all and I don’t know what to say??? [5:53am]

Lafontaine: that was possibly the most confusing short story but I’m going to say be straightforward. If you’re wondering about things to do just go bowling or dinner or idk I feel like you know what to do but you’re not confident enough so I’m just going to say be the smart and talented Laura we all know and love. [6:02am]

Laura: are you sure?? [6:04am]

Lafontaine: Yes. Now text Carmilla and let me sleep. [6:06am]

Laura frowned at her phone. That didn’t exactly go how she planned it too but Lafontaine was right. She’s a smart, talented woman. She can text a girl. A girl that makes her knees weak. A girl that can unleash a herd of butterflies in Laura’s stomach with a glance. A girl Laura has been crushing on since she saw her a year and a half ago. This was easy. She just had to girl the hell up.

Laura scrolled through her contact list before hovering over Carmilla’s name, her finger wavering before ultimately landing on the dial button. It rang 5 times before being picked up abruptly.

“Cupcake, do you know what time it is?” Carmilla groaned.

“Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about the tim—wait. How did you know it was me?” Laura stumbled.

“Well, firstly, everyone else on the planet knows to be afraid of waking me up before 10am. And secondly, I have caller ID.” Carmilla said. Her voice was muffled as if half her face was pressed into her pillow.

“Oh geeze, sorry Carmilla, I was just wondering what day you’re free for our date?” Laura asked. Her knuckles were white from the strong grip on her phone. She knew Carmilla already said yes but she was worried that the brunette might have had second thoughts.

“I’m free all today actually.”

“Okay! Awesome, I’ll pick you up after work and we can go out for dinner and maybe this museum exhibit downtown. How does that sound?”

Silence. 

“Carmilla, you there?”

Carmilla’s voice was laced with nervousness. “Sorry cutie, on second thought I’m kind of not up to leaving my house today so I was hoping you would want to come over? I just realized it’s my only day off from training and I usually like to stay in and recuperate. I’ll make you dinner and we can watch a movie.”

“Oh, we don’t have to if it’s your day off, we can pick another day!”

“Don’t make me beg, cupcake. Just come over tonight. I want to see you.”

Laura’s eyes glazed over. The word ‘beg’ had elicited quite a picture in Laura’s mind, which temporarily incapacitated the blonde. Laura wasn’t usually this lewd but Carmilla affected her differently compared to others.

“Laura, you there? You better not be asleep right now,” Carmilla growled, her voice was still rough from being woken up.

“Oh sorry, I, uh, dropped my toothbrush. Yeah, tonight’s great.” Laura stammered. She was glad this was a phone call so Carmilla couldn’t see her blush. 

“Great, I’ll text you the details.”

Laura’s face was still pressed into her phone minutes after the phone call ended. She was actually going on a date with Carmilla Karnstein. Laura thought of pinching herself to make sure she wasn’t actually still asleep.

\---

“Hey Laura!”

Laura had just entered the main doors of her country club and was absentmindedly twirling her phone in her hands, not wanting to miss Carmilla’s text. She jumped at the call of her name and accidentally flung her phone across the lobby. Luckily, the person that called her name ducked in time to not get hit by the projectile.

“Jeez, Laura. What collapsed your soufflé?”

Laura saw that the person she almost decapitated was Lafontaine. They ran their fingers through their hair as they crouched back up, making sure the phone didn’t knick them.

“I’m so sorry! You caught me by surprise!” Laura rushed to grab Lafontaine’s bag for them as they bent over to pick up Laura’s phone and handed it to her.

“Surprise?! I was right in front of you!” Lafontaine replied, they both began to walk to the break room in preparation for their shift, their paces quickly matching.

“I know, I know,” Laura said, “I’m just a little distracted.”

“Does this distraction have brown hair, a tendency to strike fear in the people she’s talking to and a serving speed averaging at 112 mph?” Lafontaine guessed with a smile.

“Yes,” Laura squealed, “I called her after I woke you up and we decided on seeing each other tonight!”

They had finally reached the break room and Laura took it upon her self to explain how she asked out Carmilla. At the end of her story Lafontaine was looking at Laura with wide eyes.

“What’s that look for?” Laura squirmed under their gaze.

“Laura, you challenged a pro tennis player at a game and won.” Lafontaine said. They walked to the mirror and gave a once over to see if they we’re ready to leave, while maintaining eye contact with Laura in the reflection.

“Well, I only needed one point but... It was pretty bad ass you’re right.” Laura smiled. She closed her locker door, after placing her belongings in it. She headed over to the mirror behind Lafontaine to straighten out her uniform, ready to get her shift over with.

“I’m just happy you finally got the courage to talk to her, I wasn’t going to say anything but if I heard one more ‘she’s so hot, why doesn’t she notice me’ rant I was going to start replacing the chocolate chips in your cookies for raisins.” 

“I do not rant! Okay, maybe I have once or twice.” Laura admitted after Lafontaine gave her a pointed look.

“Anyways if you need any help getting ready for the date, call me!” Lafontaine added, they hi-fived before parting ways to their respective jobs.

\---

A few hours later Laura had finally finished her shift. Laura had deposited her work clothes in her duffle bag and began to head for the main lobby when she received Carmilla’s text. She frantically searched her pockets at the sound of her phone notification.

Carmilla: My address is 28 maple lane. Does 6 work for you? Any allergies? [12:03pm]

Laura’s fingers fumbled as she quickly typed her response.

Laura: Sounds good! No allergies! Do you want me to bring anything? :) [12:07pm]

Carmilla: No, your presence alone leaves me breathless. [12:16pm]

Laura was too preoccupied trying not to blush in public to form a coherent reply. She spent the rest of her bus ride thinking of Carmilla.

She hasn’t even gone on a date with the girl and she was already consumed with thoughts of her, well… more than usual. At first Laura thought that this was probably due to Carmilla’s ‘mysterious’ nature. Even in her professional life Carmilla would decline interviews and only had appeared on television a handful of times to promote her self early on in her career. The media was always in a frenzy to discover more about the brunette but had seemingly little to share with curious fans. 

But this didn’t make sense with Laura. She thought back to the first and last time she had seen Carmilla. 

She had first seen her during her second shift working as a ball girl before she had been promoted; Betty was explaining the fascinating process of towel distribution in the gym when Laura caught a glimpse of Carmilla running sprints under the watchful eye of her trainer. 

Carmilla was just as focused as ever. Her lithe body was incredibly toned, and agile. Every movement was calculated and powerful as she quickly ran and it truthfully intimidated Laura.

“Um, whose that?” Laura interrupted as Betty continued spewing out information.

Betty glanced at Carmilla, with her eyebrow quirked up at Laura.

“Carmilla Karnstein. Tennis prodigy or something like that. She’s a club member.” Betty finished with a wave of her hand.

Laura tried to listen to the rest of Betty’s lecture but it was too late. She was lost in Carmilla.

The last time Laura saw Carmilla was when she won the tennis match. 

Laura was in the middle of her embarrassingly long victory dance when she saw Carmilla staring up at her from the ground, after losing.

Laura had never been stared at this way. Carmilla head was cocked to the side, and was looking at Laura like she was the only person that mattered in that moment. Like she was special. It only lasted a second before Carmilla chuckled at the sight of Laura’s version of, what looked like, the chicken dance but Laura swore she saw it. The look. 

Laura was quickly shaken out of her thoughts as she nearly missed her bus stop. She scrambled out of her seat before bursting out on to the sidewalk and walking to her home.

Her steps were light as she thought of Carmilla. 

\---

After getting ready and prying the car keys out of her Dad’s hands, Laura was finally on her way to Carmilla’s. She stopped only twice, once to get a bouquet of flowers and a second time to retouch all the makeup that she had unfortunately sweat off due to her growing nervousness.

She had finally arrived 10 minutes before she was due at a very upscale apartment complex. 

As soon as she entered the lobby a suited older man at the front desk greeted her. He quickly rose to his feet with a smile on his face when he saw Laura.

“Welcome Miss. Hollis. Miss. Karnstein had told me she was expecting you, right this way please.” He said as he gestured towards the elevators.

“Thank you, Mr….” Laura trailed off.

“You can call me Charles.” He responded kindly. He walked Laura to the elevators and gestured for her to enter before turning to the attendant, that Laura hadn’t even noticed, and giving him the floor to press.

The doors closed and Laura had finally felt her adrenalin rushing. In order to distract herself she began to bombard the attendant with comments and questions.

“So…Jake, this is a pretty fancy place but is there a really big need for you to press buttons in an elevator?”

“Hmm,” Jake sounded, his hand rubbing his chin in thought, “there really isn’t actually, but I’m glad they want me since I wouldn’t have a job then” he ended with a grin.

Laura felt her self blush, “I’m so sorry, that came out really rude, I didn’t mean to say you were expendable just that it’s a little uncommon to se—“

“Really, Miss, its okay” he assured Laura, “The residents in this building like their privacy and I help in maintaining that.”

“That probably means you’ve seen some shit.” Laura blurted out before thinking. Her face turned a deep red.

Jake clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling his laughter before calming down and murmuring, “yeah, something like that.”

The elevator pinged quietly, before coming to a halt.

“This is your stop, have a nice night Miss.”

“Thank you!” Laura said just as the doors closed.

Laura had stepped out into what she determined as the living room. It looked quite modern and the stark opposite of Laura’s own home. Carmilla’s home was beautiful but Laura noted the lack of personal touch, there were no pictures of friends or family, or even a pet whereas Laura’s home was covered in pictures of her at different events in her life.

Laura had only been admiring the room for a few moments before Carmilla had walked in from a corridor that she assumed led to the kitchen. 

“Hey, sorry I wasn’t there to greet you at the doors.” Carmilla apologized; she walked to Laura before giving her a small hug and a peck on the cheek.

“Can I hang up your jacket?” Carmilla asked, completely oblivious that she disarmed Laura with just a kiss.

“Uh, yeah of course” Laura recovered as she shrugged out of her jacket.

“These are for you,” Laura said, as she gestured to the flowers in her hands, “I didn’t know if you liked roses, I was going to get you orchids but I thought that I’d go the more traditional route.”

“Thanks cupcake. The roses are beautiful.” Carmilla purred, she didn’t wait for a response but instead turned on her heels and gestured Laura to follow her.

Carmilla led her to a dinning table, which had already been set up. She pulled out the chair for Laura to sit and headed out of the room before returning momentarily with two plates.

“I hope you like Italian food. It’s called Carbonara, it’s a type of pasta dish from Rome.” Carmilla said as she placed the dish in front of Laura.

“It smells amazing, Carmilla” Laura admired.

Silence fell over the table as the couple took their first bites. Carmilla was the first to talk after clearing her throat.

“As much as I’m dreading reminding you, don’t you have a few questions to ask me?” Carmilla said, her hand reaching for her glass.

“OH yes!” Laura excitedly said, “hmmm, where to start… how about that apology?”

Carmilla sputtered out some of that water she was drinking.

“I don’t apologize cupcake.” Carmilla said as she wiped off the water from her face with a blush.

“Weird, for a second I thought I won the match.” Laura said faking confusion, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Fine. I, Carmilla Karnstein, apologize for being rude to you in the dining hall. Will you please forgive me?” Carmilla cocked her head to the side, in full puppy eye’s mode.

“I’m not letting you get out of this that easy, Carmilla. But yes, I forgive you.” Laura said with a smile.

“Well, what else would you like to know?”

“What’s your problem with Danny?”

“My list of problems with her as long as she is tall so you want to specify a specific time?”

Laura rolled her eyes, “The dining incidence for once, where you accused me of groping her.”

Carmilla blushed, “In retrospect, I guess I shouldn’t have said that but in my defense I was ….” Carmilla mumbled the last few words.

Laura squinted. “What?”

“iwasjealous”

“Okay… but this time slow it down and enunciate.”

“I. Was. Jealous. Now please stake me in the heart because I am mortified that I said that about Clifford.”

There was only 10 seconds of silence before Laura began to sputter.

“Oh. Jealous? Of Danny? But...but… why?”

“You too are very close and I see the way she looks at you. She obviously has feelings for you.”

“We dated for, like a month I think so that’s not very surprising.”

Carmilla’s eyes flashed black, her posture tensing, “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, I thought we were better off as friends,” Laura began to change the subject, “So tell me about your family.”

“There’s just my mother, my brother Will and I. My mother is my manager and my brother manages my publicity.”

“I think he needs to be fired since you haven’t done a televised interview in a while.”

Carmilla stifled a laugh with a smile, “It’s not his fault, and I don’t really make it easy for him to book me. I like my privacy.”

“I see, and was it you mother who encouraged you to take up tennis?”

“Encourage is one word you could use. I would have used pushed or forced. It was, at first, just supposed to be a hobby where she could show me off to her rich friends but she saw that I was good and then demanded perfection.” Carmilla said with a sad smile, her index finger lazily tracing the rim of her glass.

Laura frowned, “Do you like it all?”

“I don’t know. I’ve done this for so long it’s ingrained in me. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I wasn’t playing tennis. It’s apart of me now.”

A silence fell over the table. 

“What about your family?”

“It’s just me and my Dad. He’s my best friend.”

“That’s great that you’re close with him,” Carmilla said with a wistful smile, “What about your mom?”

Laura gulped; she always forgot this was always the lead up question to that answer. She wondered when it was going to get easier to say.

“She actually passed away 5 years ago. A drunk driver ran a red and hit her car as she was driving home.”

“Oh, Laura. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Carmilla said sadly, she reached over the table and laid a hand over Laura’s, rubbing her thumb soothingly over Laura’s hand. 

“It’s okay, I know that she’d be proud to see where I am today in my life.”

“Yeah, I have no doubt about that.”

Laura finally looked up as she felt the probability of tears spilling out of her eyes to decrease. She saw Carmilla staring at her intently with concern before returning to her meal.

“So, are you in school when you’re not working?” Carmilla said.

“Yeah, I’m in my final year at Silas University for journalism. I’ve started to apply to se—“

KLINK.

Laura saw Carmilla accidentally drop her fork. She shakily reached down and grabbed her utensil. When she returned upright she saw Carmilla’s jaw was clenched and her body tense.

“Oh, that’s really interesting what made you want to go into journalism?” Carmilla asked, her eyes averted.

Laura ignored the question. Why was Carmilla acting so weird all of a sudden?

“Are you okay? Was it something I said?” Laura asked.

“What? No. No. I’m totally cool. No.” Carmilla shook her head vigorously. 

Laura stared at her until she broke.

“I, uh, don’t have the best relationship with reporters. And I guess I got weird on you when you said that.” Carmilla admitted as she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Oh, that’s okay, Carmilla. But you don’t have to be worried about me writing a story about you. I would never do that.” Laura said. She was a little bit hurt; she didn’t want Carmilla to think that she was on this date to get the next big scoop on her. 

“I’m sorry for basically insulting your profession. I realize my reaction was probably not the best one to have.” Carmilla admitted.

“It’s okay, if I was in the public’s eye all the time I’m sure that’s how I would have reacted as well.”

Carmilla cleared her throat, “So now that we’ve unlocked each other’s tragic backstory in the first 10 minutes of the dinner how about we talk about something more fun for the rest of it?”

Laura smiled, “that sounds good.”

The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter. Carmilla had a multitude of stories from when she played at random tournaments around the world. Laura wasn’t surprised to learn that Carmilla had a very dry sense of humor but she WAS surprised to learn about how defensive she was about her cooking (“All I said was that it needed a little more salt.” “What would you know, cupcake, you think fine dining is a box of cookies. Yeah, I’ve seen your lunches.”)

The girl’s were cleaning up the table when Carmilla had grabbed her lower back and groaned.

“Carm, are you okay?” Laura blushed; she hoped that Carmilla wasn’t going to comment on her impromptu nickname. 

“It’s okay, my back always hurt’s after my workouts. It’s nothing, I’ll just put some ice on it later.” Carmilla dismissed as she stood up straight and continued cleaning up the table.

“Nonsense, come with me.” Laura took the plates out of Carmilla’s hands and placed them on the kitchen countertop before grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the living room. She quickly found a spot along the wall and gently pushed Carmilla into. 

Carmilla’s eyes widened as she saw Laura stock towards her.

“So how is this supposed to help?”

“Relax, I saw this on TV.”

Laura made sure Carmilla’s back was firmly placed against the wall before she placed her hands on Carmilla’s shoulders and pushed them back. She held this position for 5 second’s before letting go and reapplying pressure once again. Carmilla’s eyes quickly closed under Laura’s ministrations.

“How does it feel so far?” Laura asked.

“Really good, don’t stop.” Carmilla breathed. Her eyes were still closed.

Laura took this chance to stare at Carmilla unabashedly. The brunette was absolutely beautiful, and almost angelic looking with her eye’s closed. It was only when Carmilla accidentally moaned did Laura realized how close she was to her.

Carmilla’s eye’s opened in embarrassment, “Sorry, it just fe—“ 

Laura never found out how Carmilla felt because she crashed her lips against the brunette’s. It only took a second for Carmilla to respond as she began to cup Laura’s face intensifying the kiss, her other hand was placed on Laura’s side, burning a hole through Laura’s shirt.

Carmilla slowly dragged her tongue over Laura’s bottom lip before slowly biting down. Laura groaned at the pressure. She didn’t know she was moving until Carmilla had pushed her against the arm of her couch where she fell down on her back with Carmilla on top of her. Carmilla placed both her hands on either side of Laura’s head and began to drag her lips down her neck. She stopped at Laura’s pulse point and began to suck gently. Laura’s hips bucked at the feeling, only to be met with Carmilla’s thigh, which she had placed between Laura’s legs. She quickly placed her hands underneath the brunette’s shirt and gripped her back, she could feel her nails digging into her but she needed more contact. More skin. More Carmilla.

Laura’s own moan took her out of her Carmilla induced haze.

She took a gulp of air before saying, “I think we should slow down.” She doesn’t even kiss on the first date and she was approximately 15 seconds away from taking off her shirt with Carmilla.

Carmilla slowly tore herself from Laura’s neck and slowly kissed her way up to the corner of her mouth before lazily opening up her eyes and saying, “Yeah, of course.” Her voice was gritty and clouded with desire. 

Carmilla sat up and pulled Laura on to her lap. She began drag her hands through her hair, attempting to not look like she had spent the last 5 minutes on her back. 

Carmilla was the first one to speak.

“I really like you and it’s been a while since I felt this way about someone.” Carmilla arm began to snake across Laura’s waist; the other was holding her hand, their fingers intertwined.

“I feel the same way. I’d really like to see you again.”

“Me too,” Carmilla smiled.  
Laura could see Carmilla’s eyes dart from her eyes to her lips. Carmilla leaned in and Laura thought that she was going to kiss her again but she went past Laura’s lips until her mouth was right next to Laura’s ear and huskily whispered, “So do you call me Carm in your head?”

Laura groaned and hid her face in Carmilla’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT? WAS IT AS BAD? WAS IT GOOD? TELL ME. PLS.


End file.
